Mugai
Mugai (無涯, Mugai) is the Bug Exterminating Specialist of Mushibugyo. He is one the main characters of Joujuu Senjin!! Mushibugyo. Appearance Mugai is a tall, fair-skinned and lean-built man. Not much of his face is shown since it is mostly covered by his silver hair. His hair is kept in quite a unique hairstyle. Two long spiky tuffs of hair extend to the sides on top of his head and some strands partly cover his face. Another part of his hair extends behind him right to his ankles. He is commonly seen wearing a blue kimono with red flame designs on his chest. He wears large white pants under the kimono. Another remarkable feature of his is the black armor he wears under his kimono. The armor has spikes covering the sides of his arms and feet. Personality Secretive, keeps to himself. Mugai is shown to be a quite and mysterious swordsmen and comes up as emotionless and ruthless on the surface, but sometimes his actions show otherwise. History Mugai and his brother the Mushikari Leader came from a small village which was destroyed by the Insect Magistrate. Out of anger, Mugai and his older brother formed a group called the Mushikari or the Insect Hunters. One night, Mugai was sent to kill the Insect Magistrate, but after seeing how lonely of a person she was, Mugai resigned from the Mushikari and joined the Mushibugyo. After seeing how much he and the Insect Magistrate were so similar, he felt pity and decided to serve the Insect Magistrate. He was once an apprentice to Genjuurou Tsukishima. Plot Mugai Arc After Jinbei joins the Mushibugyo city patrol, Mugai asks Kotori Matsunohara to take Jinbei with him for an insect exterminitation requested by the lord, to which Kotori asks why he chose Jinbei. Mugai simply responds that Jinbei is the weakest and he will be the most easiest to replace. After taking Jinbei to the lord's estate, the palace was under attack by a Oohitonomi - Giant Flea larvae which wanted to make the mansion its nest. Jinbei managed to cut one flea larvae in half. Right after he killed it, more flea larvae appeared and Mugai quickly exterminated most of the larvae, Mugai notes that the fleas are all males and that the female flea is somewhere else. At the mansion's kitchen the servant is attacked by the female giant flea. Jinbei wants to go to the kitchen but Mugai stops him saying that he is too weak, but Jinbei answers Mugai by saying that he will live up to Mugai's expectations. When the servant is about to get stabbed with the flea's stinger Jinbei blocks the attack, saving the servant's life. After Mugai killed all the flea larvaes including the male, he rushes to find the female flea. When Mugai sees Jinbei's sword in the midst of the debris he believes Jinbei has died. When he hears the servant's scream, he runs to the hole in the wall and finds Jinbei being stabbed with multiple stingers causing Jinbei's blood to be drained. Jinbei apologizes by saying how he was sorry for not living up to Mugai's expectations. Mugai smiles stating that he never had any expectations for Jinbei while cutting off the flea's stingers. When the flea starts to escape Mugai uses his chain blade to cut it in half. After the fleas have been exterminated, the lord thanks Jinbei and Mugai for thier hard work. When Mugai and Jinbee have arrived in Edo Jinbei asks Mugai why he picked him, Mugai smirks and says he forgot the reason. After his adventure with Jinbei, Mugai believes Jinbei won't be so easy to replace which is implying Mugai has finally grew expectations for Jinbei. Kuroageha Arc Abilities & Powers Mugai is the strongest warrior in the City Patrol, able to seemlessly defeat giant insects that appear on an annual basis. His skill is proven great enough to fend off the entire Insect Hunters single-handedly. Mugai is also a swordsman capable of feats that seem impossible to a human, carrying a sword that is as large as him. Mugai's sword has the ability to absorb insects and mimic/adapt their strength and abilities. * '''Jingaitou : '''The sword which he always use to fight. The sword has many different forms. It can absorb Insects' power and transforms with traits of the Insect's power. Battles/Events Mugai V.S. The Long Horn Bettle Relationships Family Mushikari Leader Mushibugyo Jinbei Tsukishima While originally, Mugai found Jinbei as irrelevant and easily replaceable, upon seeing his resolve to protect, sense of duty, and fairly more capable skill than originally perceived, Mugai has developed some levels of respect, even smiling lightly about it. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mushibugyo Category:Males Category:Samurai